Iris and Hope
by Don'tBeAfraid-MakeItBetter
Summary: A little two shot I felt like doing. This one is for you CrimsonRoach. ;D A future Pezberry Fic. Santana is telling her son, Gary, how her and Rachel got together. It's one of his favorite stories. Fluff and Rated T
1. Iris

**A/N: This is a little two shot piece I did for my favorite person in the world. CrimsonRoach. I hope you enjoy this Boo. **

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. **

**Song: Iris by Goo Goo dolls**

* * *

The study lamp light was on while the woman behind it looked over documents her boss had given her for her next case. It had been a few hours since she got home and there were no signs of stopping. Not until the little five year old boy ran into the study, his feet making a padding sound from the carpet.

"Mama," he said in his cute boy voice. The lawyer looked down at him over her reading glasses and smiled at how cute he looked in his little two piece dinosaur PJ's.

"Yes little man?"

"Will you tell me a story, mommy said she need the...ther..." he scrunched his nose in that cute little way that reminded her of her wife.

"Therapy?"

"Yeah, she needed that so she went to take a bubble bath,"

The lawyer just smiled and removed her reading glasses before getting up and scooping the little boy into her arms.

"Okay baby, what do you wanna hear?" she asked with a grin, tickling his stomach as she made her way to his room. He gave out little giggles and squirmed in tanned arms, his eyes squeezed shut. He was adorable for a five year old, short soft black hair, dark brown eyes, tan skin and a face that could break heart in the near future.

"I want..." he paused, tapping his chin as if to think then snuggled into his mama's chest, "...Iris and Hope,"

The black haired woman just smiled sweetly at her son, feeling her heart swell at how much he loved that story. Getting under the covers with him and pulling his lithe body into her own.

"It all starts back in their college days, because believe it or not, Iris and Hope were never friends in high school, but that was only because Hope was a coward..."

* * *

Santana didn't want to do it, she hated herself for even thinking about it but if it all came down to it, she would rather be in this situation then stay with Lady Face Kurt and his boyfriend. She's a lesbian so two guys wasn't her thing, not that she's homophobe she just doesn't want to live with two guys who have daily hard core sex. She shuttered at the thought alone.

Giving a deep sigh, she lifted her fist and knocked on the brown door infront of her. Waiting a beat she heard the familiar soft voice, "Hold on," say. Why was her heart pounding in her chest, why was she shaking? She didn't have the chance to keep questioning herself as the door flew open to reveal a freshly showered Rachel Berry, a surprised smile on her plump lips.

"Santana, what do I owe this pleasent visit?"

"The pleasures all mine Berry," the latina smirked. Rachel just tilted her head alittle bit and stared at the taller girl.

"Um," clearing her throat, Santana let out a deep sigh, "I have a favor to ask of you,"

"You, Santana Lopez needs a favor from me, Rachel Berry?" a cute little hand went to her chest in that dramatic way that had the latina girl rolling her eyes, sort of regretting her reason for being here.

"You know what, this is stupid, I'll just go ask Lady Face,"

"I'm kidding Tana," that hand grasped her wrist and stopped her from leaving.

Santana swallowed thickly, fixing the shorter girl with a straight faced look, "It took me a whole week in Louisville to realise that I do not belong there, so I took the money I earned from that job I had in the summer and came here, now all I have is the check my mother gave me and my clothes,"

She held up her hand to stop Rachel from speaking, she needed to get this out. Rachel sighed and crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow slowly.

"I want to know if you still need a roommate, and if so I was wondering if I could...be...your roomie?" she whispered the last few parts. Rachel just gave a small grunt before turning and walking back into the apartment. Santana just stood there, eyebrows furrowed and stomach twisting in fear. She watched Rachel sit on the wrap around couch, wondering what she was up to.

"Last time I checked, the hallway wasn't included as part of our living space, I'm sure people might think you're some hobo if you keep standing there," said the diva, eyes on the tv. Santana couldn't help the eyeroll she gave and the hidden smile she sported as she grabbed both her duffle bags and threw them into the apartment before grabbing her two big suit cases and walking in.

_(__**And I'd give up forever to touch you**_

_**Cause I know that you feel me somehow**__)_

After Rachel helped her get settled in, they sat down for dinner, compliments from Santana herself.

"So rent is 250 each, if you want something to eat that I don't have then you'll have to buy it yourself or tell me when I go do my monthly shopping trip," explained Rachel, "Laundry day is every Sunday, we have our own washer and dryer here but if you want your clothes washed separately then let me know before hand so I don't accidently mix ours together,"

Santana gave a nod every now and then to show she was listening.

"I have classes Monday through Friday from 9 to 4, the weekends are my lazy days unless I have any auditions," Rachel took a drink of her water, "I work at the bar across the street every night from 8 to 12,"

"Do they need a bartender, I'm looking for a job," Santana said with a wave of her fork.

"I can ask Tobi tonight,"

"Sounds good,"

Rachel took a bite of her salad, thinking to see if she missed anything.

"I think that's about it," she nodded.

"Aye aye Cap," Santana saluted. Rachel just rolled her eyes and stood with her dirty dishes.

"I'm going to work, don't wait up for me,"

"In your dreams Berry,"

The diva gave a small smile before dissappearing into her room.

_**(You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be**_

_**And I don't want to go home right now)**_

It's been a whole month since Santana moved in with her and she was actually suprised that they hadn't killed each other yet. To her surprise, Santana was actually a clean and respectful rommate, if she ever dirtied anything she would clean it, if she needed to use something of Rachel's she would ask. Unlike her old roommate, who took whatever she wanted and left the old dorm room a mess. The one thing that she worried about was the constant fights the latina would get into when she Skyped with Brittany every other night. It's not that she's worried what will happend to the two, because she doesn't care at all, she just doesn't want Santana to get pissed and take it out on her. Which she's never actually done, she would stay in her room and calm down before coming out.

But tonight seemed different to the diva, she's not sure why. Maybe it's because Santana was crying and shes never done that till way after she thought Rachel had gone to bed but in truth Rachel is a super light sleeper so she's always woken up by loud sobs after every fight. Not tonight, tonight Santana was openly crying and having a screaming match with her girlfriend.

"Just because I live in New York doesn't mean we're not still dating, Brittany I told you we'd always be together no matter were I go!" she shouted, her tears running down her flushed cheeks.

"I know that San but I still have another year of School, there's gonna be new people here, I might forget if i go to a party and drink, you know how I am Santana!" Brittany shouted back. It dawned on the latina once she heard "might forget."

"You cheated on me, didnt you?"

"San, I didn't mean-"

"Oh my fucking god, Britt I can't believe you cheated on me, why?!" shouted Santana as she stood from her chair, hands in her hair.

"I was drunk, Kitty was eyeing me and well, she kind of reminds me of you and you weren't here to help me so I let her do it," the tall blonde said it like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Kitty? The new fucking head cheerio Kitty?!"

"Yeah, thats the one,"

Santana shook her head and placed a hand over her mouth, trying so hard to keep from blowing up at the blonde and saying something she'd regret.

"I'm so sorry San," said Brittany sadly, she knew she was hurting the latina but she doesn't lie so she wasn't gonna lie to her.

Santana shook her head again, letting her hand slide off her mouth as she looked into blue eyes, "No, I'm sorry,"

"For what?"

"For breaking up with you, i'm sorry but it's over Brittany," her voice broke at many sections but she didn't care.

"San-"

The latina ended the call and shut her laptop, turning from the device and threading her fingers in her hair before letting out a loud, ear piercing scream that had Rachel tremble to the core.

_**(And all I can taste in this moment**_

_**And all I can breath is your life)**_

A few weeks has gone by and Santana still cries herself to sleep at night. She's not herself around the apartment, barely talking to anyone, she goes to class, comes home, goes to work and goes to bed. She barely eats and that makes Rachel worry.

On one of the Saturdays that Rachel had worked and Santana didnt, the diva came home late and found Santana on the couch, fast asleep. The tank she wore had raised abit and showed off her tan toned stomach while her boy shorts showed off part of her legs from the blanket she hand tangled around her. Her hair was around her face as she had one hand resting on her stomach just alittle below her breasts and the other above her head.

Rachel sat her purse down and quietly walked over to her, kneeling down to admire the sleeping beauty. She raised a hand and combed some of her bangs from her face, causing the latina to breath in deeply and let it out in a shutter, her body shaking as the diva watched a small tear trail down her cheek. Santana let out a whimper as her lip quivered before she was back in a peaceful slumber. It tore Rachel's heart seeing the normally strong girl look so broken and defeated. If there's anything out there that could destory the latina, it was Brittany. With a last look and pulling the cover over her body completely, Rachel dropped a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth before turning the tv off and walking to her room.

_**(Casue sooner or later it's over**_

_**I just don't want to miss you tonight)**_

A week after that and Santana was sort of back to herself. She came out of her room, dressed in snug blue jeans, a plain white v-neck and a black leather jacket with her ankle high heeled boots. Hair curled and around her shoulders, light make up on and hooped ear rings, she was looking hot.

"Come on diva, I'm not getting any younger!" she shouted, leaning against the counter dividing the kitchen and living room. She grabbed the compact next to her and opened it, checking her lips before pulling out a tube of dark pink lip gloss and swiping the pad over her bottom lip.

"Patients is a virtue Tana,"

Santana rolled her eyes as she recapped the lip gloss and stuffed it in her jacket pocket, placing the compact back into the key bowl.

"Your shifted started an hour ago, money is a virtue,"

She looked over at the hallway and saw Rachel peeking at her from her bedroom, nose scrunched.

"Can's I help you shortie?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and pulled her head back into the room.

Santana wasn't working tonight so she sat in a booth in the back and watched as Rachel performed. If she was gonna be honest then she'd have to say that the diva was amazing on stage, no matter what background it was. She knew Rachel was meant for this and anyone with eyes could see that.

Sipping on her drink she made herself, Santana let her eyes roam around. It's been almost two months since she ended things with Brittany and alomst two months since shes spoken to her. She needs tonight to relax, so she needs a girl to get laid by. That's when her eyes landed on a good looking blonde. Granted she didn't have the looks that Brittany did but she did look decent enough for a nice one night stand.

"Come to auntie Snixx," she said, throwing back her drink before getting up from the booth. She made her way over to the girl and Rachel watched from the stage, heart sinking.

_**(And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming**_

_**Or the moment of truth in your lies)**_

She doesn't even know why if felt like someone was gripping her heart and twisting it, her and Santana were just friends and rommates. So why did it hurt so much when she walked home alone that night. She was a fool thinking she could heal Santana, she was a fool for even thinking of trying.

The next week started off the new month and both, Rachel and Santana's mid-term finals. Rachel decided to drown herself in her books for that week, to keep her mind off a certain latina. When Santana came home the next morning, she didn't say one word to the diva, just went straight to her room and shut her door. Rachel didn't mind, she had laundry to do, she also had to get ready for the new week, so she was pretty busy for the rest of the day.

By the time Thursday came around, Santana was tired of Rachel walking on egg shells around her. She bursted into the shorter girls room, catching her on her bed with a text book in her lap and an end of a pencil between her perfectly white teeth.

"Berry,"

"What Santana?" she didn't even bother to look up from her book as she wrote something down into it.

"Look at me,"

"I'm studying, something you should be doing," mumbled Rachel.

"Don't fuck with me Hobbit," Santana sneered.

"Reduced to name calling now?" still no look.

"Stop being an attention grabbing whore and fucking look at me!"

Rachel's head shot up and her brown eyes burned into the latina's, it actually made her stumble back a bit.

"Why are you avoiding me?" her voice cracked. Rachel had to bite her lip from caving in and rushing to hug the taller girl, she wasn't gonna do it.

"I'm not avoiding you Santana, I've been busy," she said in a plain tone.

"We barely talk anymore, ever since the night I went home with that-oh," she began to realize. Rachel rolled her eyes and went back to her work.

"You were jealous, right?"

"Don't flatter yourself Santana,"

"You are jealous! Oh my god, you got jealous over some random chick because I left with her and didn't come home to you," Santana laughed.

Rachel kept her eyes on her notes, face flushed.

"What, you afraid she's gonna steal your roommate away, you afraid I might move out because I found someone better to room with?"

Rachel scoffed, "Don't be so naive," Santana hadn't figured it all the way out yet.

"I'm just stating a fact," the latina shrugged, crossing her arms.

"You're stating false words, you don't know anything,"

"The hell I don't," Santana scowled.

"Please leave Santana, I need to study and so do you," Rachel sighed, getting up from her bed and walking over to her desk.

"Whatever Berry," was her retort before she walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Leaving Rachel there to tighten her grip on her pencil and let the tears she swore not to shed, fall.

_**(When everything feels like the movies**_

_**Yeah you bleed just to know your alive)**_

Finals finally came and went, both girls were glad of it too. It meant they had two weeks of break time from school till they had to go back. Rachel didn't want to go back to Lima since her fathers were on some cruise thing. She could go visit Quinn but that meant leave Santana behind, and as mad as she was at the other girl she didn't want to leave her alone.

"I know you're mad at me but I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to see Quinn," she asked, a hand resting on the latian's wooden door. All she heard was something hard hit the door, so with a huff, the diva walked into her own room and slammed the door. Falling on her bed, she grabbed a pillow and screamed into it.

Later that night she decided to call Quinn and ask her for advice.

"How's my favorite future star doing?" the blonde asked with a smile.

"Santana's a bitch," was her greeting, which caught the ex-head cheerio off guard.

"Um, yeah I kinda figured that one out when we had school together,"

Rachel just pouted, resting her chin on her palm.

"Tell me what's wrong Rach," Quinn said softly. The diva sighed and began to explain everything. She made sure to keep it short, she was learning with the help of Quinn to always keep her monologes short.

"Well, you were jealous, nothing to be upset about, Santana was being the jerk about it," shrugged Quinn.

"But Quinn, she doesn't understand why I was jealous, she just assumed it was because I thought she would move out," Rachel sighed, "and that's not the case at all,"

"You like her,"

Rachel nodded, "So much, I kow it's stupid but she makes me feel like a teenager again, when I see her I get these impossiable butterflies and when she cries it breaks my heart, when we brush against each other my body tingles and when I think about her," Rachel just let out a sigh with a goofy smile.

"Rachie, thats called love,"

"What?"

Quinn nodded with a sweet grin.

"You're falling in love with her and you don't even know it,"

"What do I do?"

"Don't fight it, tell her how you feel," Quinn said.

"But what if she-"

"Then she's just as stupid as I thought,"

"Lucy Quinn Fabray, that's not nice,"

"I'm just telling the truth Rach, now stop scolding me and go get your girl,"

Rachel gave her that mega watt smile before saying goodbye and ending the Skype session. She stood from her chair and threw open her door only to find Santana's door wide open. She walked to it and felt her heart dropped, Santana wasn't there.

"Santana?" she asked, looking around the apartment and finding nothing. Her stuff was still here but her jacket and shoes were gone, had she heard what Rachel and Quinn had said, did she run because she was scared?

_**(And I don't want the world to see me**_

_**Cause I don't think that they'd understand)**_

_**(When everything's made to be broken**_

_**I just want you to know who I am)**_


	2. Hope

**A/N: Here you are, last part of this sweet little story. Still for my boo. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in here except Gary and any mistakes.**

**Song: Only Hope by Mandy Moore**

* * *

The little boy was glaring at his mama so hard it made the woman shiver, "Why did Hope run away?" he asked, more like demanded.

"Because she was scared, but also because she needed time to think," she chuckled, running her fingers through his hair.

"Did she come back?"

"Nope, Iris, being the stubborn one she is, went after Hope..."

* * *

It had been two hours since Santana left the apartment, Rachel was in love with her. Rachel Berry was in love with Santana Lopez, the names sound different enough to make anyone they knew turn there heads if both were used in the same sentence. Santana didn't mean to run, she was gonna go in and apologize to the diva but as she listened to the conversation her bestfriend and roomie were having she felt that all too well feeling that she always got when she was around Rachel. The same feeling she use to feel when she was around Brittany, attachment. It's been three months since she moved in and she was slowly liking the diva more and more.

But being Santana Lopez, she did the best thing she was good at when she feels like shes about to confess her feelings, she ran. Which is why she was walking down the dark streets of New York in her sweat pants, jacket and boots. It was November and very cold, so she cursed herself for not dressing warmer. Coming to the park near her apartment, Santana sat on one of the benches and let her mind wonder.

_**(Theres a song that's inside my soul**_

_**It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again)**_

Rachel paced the living room floor, wondering what she should do. She could call Quinn again but she didn't want to bother the girl any further. Wait, what the hell was she doing, she was Rachel Berry, and Rachel Berry doesn't sit around and wait for anyone, no, Rachel Berry goes after what she wants, so Rachel Berry did what Rachel Berry does best, she went into Rachel Berry mode and headed out to find Santan the Rachel Berry way. And if she said Rachel Berry one more time she was gonna change her damn name.

So dressing into something warm and grabbing an extra hoodie, just in case, Rachel was out there door with in minutes.

_**(I'm awake in the infinite cold**_

_**But you sing to me over and over again)**_

It was getting colder by the minute and Santana just wanted to go home and bury herself into her warm covers. But she wasn't done thinking. What the hell was she suppose to think about was beyond her. All she knew was that Rachel loved her and she might just love her back.

"Don't you think it's a little to cold out here to be sitting here at night?"

Santana looked up from her huddled position and saw an old couple, they looked warm and cute togther it made her sickingly like it.

"Yeah, I just...needed some time to think,"

The old man smiled and sat next to her, "Youngsters like you are always thinking of love,"

"How'd you-"

"I was like you once, always needing time to think and wanting alone time," he replied.

Santana smiled at him, scooting closer so the old woman could sit on the other side of her.

"So, who is the lucky guy?" she asked.

"Girl, actually, and her names Rachel,"

"Ah, my Grandson was the same way but now he's married to his boyfriend of five years and have a son together, cute fella," said the old man.

"So what happend?" the old woman asked, grasping Santana's cold hand in her warm gloved one.

"I found out she was in love with me and I dont do emotions too well so when I heard her I ran, but in my defense I got out of a bad relationship three months ago and now I'm afraid of getting hurt again,"

"Well do you trust this girl?" the old woman asked again.

"To be honest, I do, because I know she would never cheat and she has a pure heart," gushed Santana, squeezing the woman's hand.

The old man chuckled, making Santana's heart melt at the sound, "Then theres nothig to worry about youngster, you've got yourself a keeper,"

"All you have to remember is that if you trust her with your heart then she's the one," the old woman stated, standing from the bench as she took her husband's hand.

"Don't throw away something as special as that," he winked and they were walking down the trail, hand in hand. Santana watched them till they dissappeared.

_**(So I lay my head back down**_

_**And I lift my hands, and pray, to be only yours)**_

_**(I pray to be only yours**_

_**And i know you're my only hope)**_

When Rachel found Santana, she was still sitting on the bench, staring up at the stars. She never looked as beautiful as she did just then, her nose red and cheeks pink, her eyes glistening under the moon while her hair shined, she was breath taking.

"Tana?" she said, loud enough for her to be heard. The latina slowly dropped her head and looked over at the diva, giving her a bright smile.

"Hey shortie, what are you doing here?" was her reply before she was engulfed by warm soft arms.

"Don't you 'hey shortie' me you big jerk," Rachel mumbled against Santana's chest, "You scared me,"

"I'm sorry Rach, I am," Santana said in her hair as she kissed the top of her head, "But after I heard what you had said to Quinn I got scared so I ran,"

Rachel pulled her head back to look up at the taller girl, "You heard what I said?"

Santana nodded.

"I'm so sorry, I hadn't-" she was silence by warm soft tasty lips on her own, her eyes wide until she relaxed into the latina's hold and and closed them, opening her mouth just that little bit to let a hot wet tongue slip past her lips and flick against her own. She pressed into the solid body with a moan before sucking on the muscle softly.

"Mmm, Rach, not here,"

"You started it Tana,"

They both chuckled and pulled away, holding hands to walk home.

_**(Sing to me the song of the stars,**_

_**Of your galaxy dancing and laughing again)**_

It's been three years since then and both girls are going strong and very successfull. What with Rachel being on broadway as Elphaba and Santana being one of the best lawyers in New York, they have come so far that Santana believes it's time to pop that special question. And what better place to ask but at the Emmy awards, where Rachel is nomminated as one of the best actress's.

"I don't think I'll get it," she said, shaking with nervs.

"Yes you will Rachie, I believe in you," Quinn said into her ear, kissing her cheek.

"That means alot Quinn,"

"I'm your bestfriend, it better mean alot,"

"Oh shut up,"

Quinn rubbed the diva's arm as the announcer said all the actress's.

"I wish San couldn of been here, this is so improtant to me,"

"I'm sure she had a very good reason to miss this little star,"

Rachel smiled sadly.

"And the best actress of the year is..."

Rachel gripped Quinns hand tightly, biting her lip as she watched the announcer rip open the tiny envelope.

"Ms. Rachel Berry!"

The room erupted into cheers and claps as Rachel sat in the chair, eyes wide and unbelieving.

"Get up Rachie, you won!" Quinn exclaimed, standing up and pulling Rachel with her.

"I did?" she asked. Some of the actors and actress's chuckled as they clapped and watched her walk up to the stage, heart thudding in her chest. As she walked up to the stage, she looked confused because no one had the award trophy in their hands. She walked up to the podium and lowered the mic, her broadway smile on her lips.

"Well-"

"Hold your cookies, shortie," that familiar raspy voice said from the side. She turned to see Santana walking up to her, mic in one hand and Emmy trophy in the other, a very beautiful black strapless dress on her gorgeous body.

"Santana, what are you doing?"

"I have something to say, but first, congrats baby," smiled Santana as she handed the diva the gold little statue.

"Now, you know this is the most important day of your life," she began, "But I wanna add to it, so, Rachel,"

The diva nodded, watching the latina with confusion.

"I came to live with you three years ago yesterday, and three years today marks the day that you found me at the park because I was too scared to admit that I was in fact in love with you," Santana got on one knee, holding Rachel's free hand, "Rachel, I love you, with everything I have, you have been there for the up's and downs, you tolerated my bitchyness, and you stuck by me when I needed you and took care of me when I was sick, so," she dug into the right breast of her dress and pulled out a tiny black ring box, the crowed gasped.

"Will you do the honors of taking my last name and loving me and Snixx forever?"

Rachel squeaked out a gasp, biting her lower lip as tears fell down her cheeks, she was so happy for water proof mascara.

"Will you?" Santana asked again. When Rachel didn't answer, the crowd began to chant, "Say yes,"

Rachel let out a sob, "Yes!" she shouted with the biggest smile she's ever had, and the crowd roared.

_**(When It feels like my dreams are so far,**_

_**Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again)**_

A year later and Rachel was being led down the isle by her father Hiram, Santana waited for her at the alter, in a beautiful white strapless wedding dress. Everyone was there, even Brittany and it was the second happiest day of her life. Hiram kissed Rachel's cheek and handed her over to the latina.

_**(I give you my destiny)**_

"We are gathered here today to wed these two very beautiful young ladies. Santana Maria Lopez and Rachel Barbra Berry," the minister stated with a warm smile.

"Now, we won't keep you too long since Ms. Berry is jewish we won't pray and since Ms. Lopez is very persuasive we'll get right to the objections, is there anyone who wishes to object these two now or forever hold your piece?"

Not a soul said a word, which both girls smiled, eyes locked.

_**(I'm giving you all of me)**_

"Okay, the two wish to give their own vows," he stepped bacl and Santana took a deep breath.

"Rachel, I know I keep apologizing for this but I don't think it's enough from the way I treated you in high school, you never deserved any of my bullshit, but you kept your head held high and never stopped in what you believed in, you are one of the strongest people I know and that makes me love you even more," she stopped to swallow thickly.

"You have forgiven me for so much and I never deserved it but you always said you loved me enough to forgive and forget, well I stand here today to tell you Rachel that for the rest of my life I will do everything in my power to make up for lost time and love you like no other, I will be there for you when you need me the most and when you feel weak or sick, I'll hold you up and make sure nothing happens to you or our future children, I give you my word as a Lopez,"

By the time she was done, not a eye was dry.

_**(I want your symphony)**_

Rachel composed herself before she looked into Santana's deep brown eyes.

"Santana, you may have given me so much crap in high school that I wanted to hate you, but I couldn't, not when I loved you for so long, I was excited you even noticed me at all, but I wanted to look strong for you because I knew its a quality you look for in a woman," she took a deep breath.

"When you came to my and asked to be my roommate, I wanted to tell you yes but you kept interupting me, I was so happy you picked me, we became friends at the end of senior year and now we're getting married,"

"You have done so much for me, you gave me a life to love, more things to strive for and one hell of a course to get through just to get you to be mine, I promise to love you every second of everyday for the rest of my life and tell you when you're being a bitch, I promise to make you cuddle me when you're sick or cold or just having a crappy day, and I promise to sing to you every night, because Santana, you stole my heart in freshmen year and now I'm gonna steal your last name,"

"You can't steal it if I'm willing to give it to you," smirked the teary eyed latina.

"We'll just say I'm stealing it," Rachel winked, wiping the fallen tear from her almost wifes cheek.

_**(Singing in all that I am)**_

"Rachel, do you take Santana Maria Lopez to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold through sickness and health till death do you part?"

"I do"

"And Santana, do you take Rachel Barbra Berry to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold through sickness and health till death do you part?"

"Hell yes I do," she smirked.

"Then by the power invested in me and in New York city, I now pronounce you Mrs. and Mrs. Santana Maria and Rachel Barbra Lopez, you may kiss your bride,"

Santana swiftly pulled Rachel into her arms and kissed her for all she was worth, their lips molding together as the guests stood and cheered.

_**(At the top of my lungs,**_

_**I'm giving it back)**_

* * *

"And Hope finally got her Iris and they are now living the life they wished for," the lawyer finished, listening as she looked down and saw her son, Gary, sound asleep, curled into her chest. She grinned and kissed his head before slowly removing herself from him and covering him up.

She walked out, turning the light off only to come face to face with her gorgeous wife.

"Hello Shortie,"

"Tana," Rachel smiled, leaning up and kissing the latina.

"Hmm, so good, why was I being so stupid and missing out on all of these wonderful kisses?" Santana asked, wrapping the diva into her arms.

"You were being scared,"

Santana grinned, "Yes, but now I have my Iris,"

"And I have my Hope," Rachel kissed the taller woman again before pulling her off to their room in the house they now shared.

_**(So I lay my head back down**_

_**And I lift my hands and pray)**_

_**(I pray, to be only yours**_

_**I know now your my only hope)**_


End file.
